


The Phoenix: The Bones/Jim Remix

by AintNobodysBitch



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I promise, It's an experiment, M/M, Songfic, don't hate me, it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintNobodysBitch/pseuds/AintNobodysBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set during Into Darkness. </p><p>Bones gave a curt nod, turning around and resuming his walk towards the door. He was going to find Khan, and he was going to make him suffer. He was going to make him suffer, make him wish that he'd never been born and that he'd never laid eyes on Captain James Tiberius Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise. He was going to make him cry and scream, to beg for mercy. And then he was going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix: The Bones/Jim Remix

**Put on Your War Paint**

It's been a long time since John Grimm cared about anything. He was perfectly content to let the years pass without forming attachments. Life was easier that way: it was easier to change his name every twenty years, to move miles away, to change something subtle about himself so that whoever he had been would be nothing more than a ghost in the memories of those he talked to. That was before Jim Kirk. **  
**

John joined StarFleet to rid himself of demons. He stayed in StarFleet because he found his angel.

Jim Kirk may have been fucked up, but John could see past that. He could see the potential in Jim, the greatness. That was why he stayed with the kid for as long as he did. Bones (and when the hell did that become his name, anyway?) watched Jim grow from the genius repeat offender into the captain of the Enterprise. That was why he found himself in the captain's quarters one night, telling Jim the truth about "Bones" McCoy. He'd told Jim _everything_ , unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. He'd talked and talked, the words coming faster and faster until Jim had leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Bones's mouth. "It's fine, Bones," he'd said, giving Bones one of his rare, soft smiles. "I still love you."

  
Bones thought about that as he strapped the holster around his thigh, leaning back and shrugging another holster over his shoulders. He thought about the first time he'd kissed Jim, about how eager to please Jim had been. He thought about the first time they'd slept together, the first time Jim had fallen asleep on Bones, the first time Spock had walked in on them, and all the other firsts he and Jim had had. 

Then he thought about the lasts that they had shared: the last fight they had had,

  
 _that's an_ order,  _Bones_

 _  
_the last time they had kissed,

  
 _be careful out there, kid. His voice wavered, but Jim didn't say anything, smiling at him and promising his safe return,  
_

_  
_and Jim's last breath.

  
He stood up, doing one last inventory check as he started towards the door. "Dr. McCoy?" Uhura's voice stopped Bones dead. He turned to face her, taken aback by the emotions flaring in her eyes. "You get that bastard for what he did to Jim."

Bones gave a curt nod, turning around and resuming his walk towards the door. He was going to find Khan, and he was going to make him suffer. He was going to make him suffer, make him wish that he'd never been born and that he'd  _never_ laid eyes on Captain James Tiberius Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise. He was going to make him cry and scream, to beg for mercy. And then he was going to kill him. _Yes, Uhura,_ a lazy, malice filled grin spread across Bones's face, and the young cadet on the other side of the hall flinched away from him.  _I'll get that bastard._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of each chapter is taken from the song.


End file.
